


And In the Dark I Heard Your Voice

by RamenEgg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cults, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenEgg/pseuds/RamenEgg
Summary: Harry Potter and his adopted fathers, Sirius and Remus, are experts in the paranormal. They are called to the infamous Malfoy Manor by Draco, a haunted teen boy who needs their help dealing with a dark presence that is threatening to destroy his life. What Draco doesn't know is that both his dark past and his fate are connected to Harry's, who has his own reasons for wanting to explore Malfoy manor and confront the dark presence it holds.





	1. 00

[](https://ibb.co/jf9SWm)

Harry stood behind the rusted iron fence, looking out into the crowds of people walking by, as if any minute now they might arrive and tell them that it had all been a mistake. From across the street, a jovial group of men said their goodbyes and parted, and for a second he thought he recognized someone behind them, saw a flash of copper hair, and his heart leapt. But then the woman turned and she was all wrong, not his mother after all, but a stranger with dyed red hair and dark eyes. 

Not her, but that doesn't mean she wasn't coming. It had only been a bad dream, all of it. The cops were wrong and the strangers were wrong and Mother McGonagall was wrong, and any minute now he’d see them running down the street. They’d embrace him and apologize for the whole big misunderstanding, and then he’d finally allow himself to cry. And it wouldn’t be from sorrow, but from relief. 

“Ugh! Just look at that filthy thing?”  
“What thing?” 

Harry turned to see two boys around his age, staring at him as they walked past the gate. They were in the back of a group of children, all dressed in the same black coats, with neat gray vests and pressed white shirts, and black skirts or slacks. A teacher was leading them down the street, talking to the group about the building’s historical significance. 

“You mean the toy?” The tall black student asked his companion. He looked at Harry gripping his worn plush owl, then at the building behind him, as if noticing his surroundings for the first time.

“No, the dirty kid holding it. What’s that he’s wearing? An old sock? ” The blonde boy smiled smugly and laughed. His cool gray eyes were the same color as the sky behind him. Harry turned away.

“Draco! Making fun of an orphan? That’s cold hearted, even for you!”

“Oh, he’s an orphan? Well no wonder. Who’d want a kid like that?” 

“But I’m not an orphan.” Harry breathed out. His eyes were aimed at the ground between his feet and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He breathed in deeply and held it. He would not cry. He wouldn’t cry until he saw them. Any minute now. Any minute…

“Did it say something?”

Both boys turned back to look at Harry, whose gaze remained fixed on a crack in the concrete.  
A flash of red overtook his vision, a much deeper red than his mother’s hair. He wished it, and the boys with their matching black coats, away. Any minute now. 

“God, Draco! Who cares what he said. Anyways, did your parents give you any money to spend at the gift shop?.”

“Of course. My father said…” 

Harry couldn’t hear their voices anymore over the mantra he repeated in his mind.  
Any minute now. Any minute now.

His mind started to reply the dream and his forehead hurt. His hand traced over the bandage and the gauze felt wet. 

Any minute now. 

“Harry? There you are! You know you’re not allowed out here on your own.”

Mother McGonagall, with her flowing black robes, appeared like an apparition behind Harry. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside. Aren’t you cold? I’m sure I saw a nice warm coat with your things…” 

Her spindly fingers wrapped around his smaller hand, and he allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the building that he’d call home for three more years.


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Sirius, and Remus arrive at Malfoy Manor.

[](https://ibb.co/eY0qj6)

The road that lead to Malfoy Manor was dark and overgrown. There were no street lamps or other vehicles, only the headlights of their car. They could only see just ahead of them, the lush forest it cut through and its wild inhabitants were both a mystery and a threat to the two men and the boy in the car. 

“Sirius, slow down. I’ve got a bad feeling.” 

“You always have a bad feeling.” 

Harry smiled reluctantly as the long haired man in the driver’s seat winked at him from the rearview mirror. 

“I saw that.” Remus said from the passenger’s seat. He was still looking out the window, into the unknown dark. Sirus dropped their speed down to 20 mph, just as a white rabbit appeared in the road before them. He swerved around it effortlessly. 

“Harry, are you alright back there?” 

Harry put down the book he’d been pretending to read and let out a sigh. 

“Really, I’m okay guys. I mean, I don’t like the idea of helping out their son, but I need to do this. I need to the see the place for myself. Where he lived and died. And if there is anything there left.” 

Remus turned around to face Harry and smiled at him reassuringly. Harry noticed how tired he looked, and that his mousy brown hair, which was the same color as his worn coat, had more gray in it than it used to. 

“Are you okay with this?”

They heard the cry of a wolf somewhere in the distant dark. Remus looked out the window, searching the blackness, then back at Harry. 

“It’s our job. And the boy needs help. I believe he’s only seventeen, Harry, the same age as you. Anyway, we’re almost there.”

“Really? Oh, it’ll be great to finally get out of this car and stretch my legs. This house is in the middle of nowhere!” Sirius groaned. 

They took one more turn, and then suddenly there was the house, like they had conjured it into being with their words. In the long driveway stood two tall lampposts, but only one was lit. It was just bright enough to illuminate part of the stone path to the door, and the misshapen bushes, and the dark vines that clung to the brick walls. Here and there, small white night-blossoming flowers stood in stark contrast to the ugly weeds that had overtaken the front garden. 

They pulled up to the door and parked. A light came above the entryway. 

Harry’s heart thudded in his chest and his head swam as he followed his adopted fathers up the path and towards that light. They passed a cracked stain glass window with a chaotic geometric pattern that was difficult to focus on. As he got closer, Harry realized that the overlapping circles were intertwined snakes, swallowing their own tales. 

“Ouroboros.” 

The unfamiliar voice caused his heart to leap into his throat as he tore his gaze away from the grotesque window. 

A boy, lean and pale, stood stiffly before Sirius and Remus, looking past them and right at Harry. The pale light from the dusty porch lamp made his gray eyes momentarily appear a glowing silver. They sent a chill down Harry’s spine. There was something wrong and frightening and thrilling about the figure before him. 

“What?” was all he managed to ask.

“The pattern in the window that you were looking at. The symbol is called an Ouroboros. It represents eternal reoccurrence, life, death, rebirth…” 

The stranger trailed off before taking a step back to hold the door open to his visitors. The trick of the light was over, and now his eyes were just rainy gray and tired looking. Harry noted the dark circles beneath them, and the hollowness of his cheeks below the high cheekbones, and the point of his nose, and incredible paleness of his smooth, almost translucent skin. His hair was so light that it was almost white. 

For a moment, as the boy stood in the darkness behind the door, just outside the lamp light’s direct reach, Harry wondered if this was the spectre that they’d been summoned the help rid the house of. But then he saw the boy’s breath, visible in the cold night air. And anyway, the uneasy feeling that he felt in this stranger’s presence was not the same as the tingling that started at the base of his neck when a spirit was near. He followed Sirius and Remus through the doorway.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy,” Remus said politely.

“Please, call me Draco.” 

Draco’s misery was almost palpable as shut the heavy door and turned to them. 

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor.”


End file.
